Doc Scratch
Doc Scratch is one of the main antagonists in Andrew Hussie's webcomic Homestuck. Doc is the right handed of the series main antagonist Lord English. He was the main antagonist of act 5 act 1 and the secondary antagonist in act 5 act 2. He is a first guardian. He made fa code that created Lord Englishe. The code goes tick tick break heads honk honk. Doc Scratch is one of the most evil in the Homestuck franchise. The others being Lord English, The Condesce, and Jack Noir. Doc Scratch is the smartest of all the Homestuck villains. He can be seen as the overall primary antagonist of the Homestuck franchise. Appearance Doc scratch has the appearance of a tall man with no face and round white head. Doc Scratch often wears a green jumpsuit and a green bow tie. Even though the sound of his voice is unknown, most fans picture his voice being faded and sort of distorted. Personality Doc scratch is a cunning man with a manipulative personality as he manipulated vriska secret into making the green sun. He is also very calm. Scratch never lets the Handmaid leave him and always forces her to stay with him. Because of his perverted nature towards little girls such as Rose Lalonde (who is 13) fans draw perverted pictures of him which lead many Doc cosplayers to act perverted. Homestucks creator, Andrew Hudspeth, once said that Doc Scratch was based off of the Devil and that his name was based off of one of the Devils names, "Old Scratch: ''Act 5 Act 1'' Doc Scratch first appears in Act 5 Act 1 better off known as Hivebent. He appears contacting Vriska Serket. Vriska is show to have great hatred to him. Scratch then appears in a flashback about Vriska's past. Vriska steals his magic 8 ball which allows the user to see the future. When Terezi informs Scratch about the stealing Scratch gets very angry. When Vriska is being haunted by dead spirits Scratch contacts her. Vriska is shown to have an even greater hatred for him as she calls him a "sick f*ck". Vriska thinks Scratch planned the spirits haunting her. Scratch proceeds to manipulate her into killing Aradia Medigo. Which was the troll who sent the spirits. Vriska then uses her mind controll to have Sollux Captor kill Aradia. Which led to most of the events in Hivebent. Doc Scratch then teleports on a battlefield in front of a wandering women. ''Act 5 Act 2'' Doc Scratch appears in the sequel to Act 5 Act 1. He contacts Karkat Vantas and tells him not to look at the bodies that were killed by Eridan Ampora. Karkat looks only to see Gamzee Makara contacting him. Aradia talks about a code which combined seeds to create Doc Scratch. Scratch is then shown in his house before Spades Slick breaks into his house and attacks Scratch. Scratch stops his attack by offering him some candy. Scratch then contacts a girl named Rose Lalonde. Scratch tells Rose about a scratch that will restart Homestuck. He also tells her to look in her magic 8-ball. When she did the ball said "answer Jade". Rose then contacts Jade. Jade revealed to Rose that her mom was killed by Jack Noir. Rose gets enraged and goes on a suicidal mission to hunt down Jack. When John Egbert joins Rose, John is killed by Jack. This not only means that Scratch manipulated rose to go onto a suicidal mission but also caused the death of John. Later Terezi accidentally performs the scratch. Since she did the scratch Homestuck was glitched out and distorted. Then it shows Doc Scratch saying that Homestuck can no longer continue since its been scratched. Scratch becomes the new host of Homestuck and has to make sure everything's going in order. Which means he has to make sure the great undoing happens. Homestuck is fixed overtime but Scratch is still the host. When Spades Slick kisses his enemy Snowman in front of Scratch, Scratch gets mad and throws Slick out of the window and points a gun to Slicks forehead. Slick gets away though. Later someone constantly knocks on Scratches door. When Scratch opens the door it appears to be the Handmaid. The Handmaid tries to kill him but is beaten down. She then attempts suicide but is interrupted by Scratch. Scratch begins to tell the Handmaid the history of the trolls (Gamzee Makara, The Condesce etc). While he is telling it Andrew Hussie sneaks behind him and breaks Scratches right leg. Hussie then returns to being the host of Homestuck as he once was. The grandfather clock "ticks" and "tocks". Then part of the code scattered on the wall that said "BREAK HEADS" appears while Scratches head started to crack open. It blew up revealing something much more evil. Goals Doc Scratch wants so awaken the time-traveling demon Lord English as he worships English. The only way he can summon English is by using the green sun to have English emerge from his body. Since he's manipulative he manipulates Vriska to create the green sun. Finally awakening the evil. Docs plan succeeds. Quotes Trivia *Doc Scratch shares some similarity with the Slenderman. That both have no faces but are still a dangerous threat to be reckoned with. They both are also both perceived as perverts by fans. Category:Perverts Category:Kidnapper Category:Master Manipulator Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Webcomic villain Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Aliens Category:Master of Hero Category:Big Bads Category:Pedophiles Category:Homestuck Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Henchmen Category:Right-Hand Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Nihilists Category:Dark Messiah Category:Child-Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sociopaths Category:Torturer Category:Master Orator Category:Energy Beings Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Dark Knights Category:Deities Category:Male Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Charismatic villain Category:Lawful Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Rapists Category:Leader Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dark Lord Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Old Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Demon Category:Successful Villains Category:Trickster Category:Weaklings Category:Killjoy Category:God Wannabe Category:God Killer Category:Serial Killers Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Monsters Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Cult Leaders Category:Magi-Tech